


Every Little Thing

by iamconfounded



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:23:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamconfounded/pseuds/iamconfounded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs and wants to be near him, but she knows she just can't.</p><p>An AU/divergence from the cannon path for Danny and Mindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I got a great prompt from the lovely mindycray17 on tumblr that I’m going to try to run with here, and we’ve plotted and schemed a bit on how this story might roll out.  
> SO…I’m starting from a slightly AU/cannon divergent version of Mindy and Danny’s pre-“Be Cool” relationship and their break-up, with some liberties taken with the length and maybe intensity of that phase of things, depending on whether you think Danny actually hit that in the hot pipe room or not. Personally I like to think he hit that all over the damn place, but I’m a perv. 
> 
> I had a REALLY hard time setting this story up, so hopefully this first chapter isn't too much of a mess.

Mindy couldn’t help but smile to herself as she pored over her files, not really seeing what she was reading. She touched her mouth unconsciously, thinking about Danny’s kiss good-bye this morning just before they’d gotten off the subway. They’d started this little routine of a last stolen kiss each morning. One last moment of togetherness before they once again cloaked themselves in the pretense of ‘just friends and colleagues’ that they still wore for the rest of the world, and their office mates in particular. Mindy would be lying if she said she didn’t find the subterfuge tiresome, but she was so happy with Danny that she didn’t dwell on it. If Danny was more comfortable not sharing their relationship with their colleagues right now, she could deal with it for a little longer. 

She shook herself a little to clear her head, and refocus her attention on work. She would definitely not think about Danny’s lips. That way madness lay. Definitely not thinking about how nice his ass had looked in his pants this morning. Nope. Definitely not thinking about that. Or about how his voice had that sexy, gravelly sound, especially in the morning. Mindy groaned to herself and plopped her head on her desk with a thump. At that exact moment there was a quick knock on the door and Danny poked his head in her office.

“Hey Min. You wanna get…lunch?” Danny trailed off, taking in the sight of Mindy slumped over her desk. “Um, are you okay?” Danny hurried forward in to the office, closing the door behind him.

“No,” came the muffled reply, “I’m horny and I can’t get any work done,” Mindy moaned piteously. She raised her head and looked imploringly at him. “You could help me you know,” she said, biting her lip. 

Danny chuckled and crossed his arms, giving her a crooked smile, “Could I now?” 

Mindy got up and came around her desk, snaking her arms around Danny’s waist and sliding them down to grip his ass and pulling him closer. She leaned in, ghosting her lips up the side of his neck, and whispered in his ear, “Please Danny? My clit is so hard for you. It would only take a minute. Please?” she pleaded with him softly.

Danny had felt himself stir the minute he’d felt her breath on his neck, and her whispered plea for him to get her off had made him rock hard almost instantly. So with her last whispered ‘please’ he grabbed her and pushed her firmly against the wall of her office. A quick tug up on her skirt (God bless Mindy and her miniskirts) and his hand was inside her panties, probing gently. When his fingers felt her wet heat, and found the hardened nub of her clit, he groaned loudly. “God baby, you’re so wet,”

“I can’t help it Danny,” Mindy replied, panting a little as Danny’s fingers moved rhythmically against her, “I was thinking about you all morning. Oh God Danny, right there!” Mindy cried, trying, and failing, to keep her voice down. Danny slid his free hand low on her belly, pushing gently as he increased the rhythm of his fingers on Mindy’s clit. She was moaning loudly now, and he could feel her body tensing as the pressure of her orgasm built. He crashed his lips against hers when she started to buck against his hand, taking her cries in his mouth as she came with a loud, “FUUUUCCKKK Danny, oh my god.”

As Mindy’s heart rate slowed and her breathing returned to normal, she laid her head against the wall of her office. “God. We are going to have to get me a gag or something.”

Danny’s low chuckle vibrated against her neck. “You are pretty terrible at being quiet,” he agreed. He slipped his hand gently out of Mindy’s panties and rested it lightly on her hip. “I like it though.”

Mindy straightened her skirt, smoothed her hair with her hand, smiled brilliantly at Danny and announced, “So…lunch?”

Danny was still leaning against the wall, flushed and breathing a little heavily. “Um…I’m going to need a couple minutes to recover here Min.” Mindy grinned wickedly and in one deft move undid the top button of his pants and snaked her hand inside to palm his cock. 

“Give me some credit babe. I say one minute max.”

***

Mindy fiddled with her paper plate and Danny looked quizzically up at her, his slice of pizza halfway to his mouth. “You okay Min? You’ve hardly touched your pizza.”

“Um, yeah. I’m okay. I think maybe that pop-tart I ate from my desk this morning was a little old? It was past its best before date, but I mean, those things have a radioactive half-life of, like, a thousand years, so I figured it would be okay,” she replied a little glumly. Her stomach growled at her like a deranged jungle cat, but every time she picked up her pizza the smell of garlic that assaulted her nose made her gag a little. She silently vowed to only eat boxed pastries fresh off the grocery store shelves. “I’ll just sit here and watch you eat your lunch, slowly starving to death,” she sighed dramatically.

Danny rolled his eyes and dropped the remains of his pizza on his plate. “Come on. I’ll take you to that ice cream place you like around the corner.” He clasped his warm hand in hers and pulled her to her feet, half dragging Mindy towards the entrance.

“Don’t taunt me Danny. You know I’m not allowed back there after that incident on my birthday. Which is so unfair because butterscotch chips are not the same as toffee bits and you’d think that someone whose name tag labelled her an “ice cream artisan” would know the difference,” Mindy grumbled as they emerged on to the street.

“I’ll go in and get it for you. Do you want the salted caramel ice cream or the one with the peanut butter cups?” Danny asked.

“One scoop of each. And remember Danny – TOFFEE BITS. Butterscotch chips are the work of the devil. And don’t let that witch put any fruit near my ice cream!” Mindy called after Danny as he made his way through the door of the shop.

When Danny emerged, ice cream in hand, he was greeted by what he always thought of as Mindy’s sunbeam smile. He had, unintentionally, developed a small mental catalogue of Mindy’s smiles: the forced one, for when she was enduring something awkward or nerve-wracking, that wavered a bit at the corners of her mouth; the sleepy one, with closed eyes, that he only saw first thing in the morning; the warm one, that appled her cheeks and crinkled her eyes, for when she was listening to someone she liked; and this one; 100 megawatts that lit her whole face, joyful and uncomplicated, for moments of unguarded happiness. He loved this smile best, and it always made him smile back. With a quick glance around them he leaned over and kissed her softly on the cheek before they made their way together down the sidewalk back to the office.

***

“Remind me again how I ended up throwing a party at my apartment tonight?” Mindy grumbled to Danny, flipping through the file on her desk with unnecessary vehemence. 

“Because you didn’t just come and ask me to stay with you when you got broken in to,” Danny chastised. “So now we need this whole party charade so I can come over.” 

“But Danny I’m so tired. I almost fell asleep during Mrs. Anderson’s delivery this morning. Do you know how awkward it is to explain why you’re nodding off with your head between a woman’s legs? Wait – don’t answer that” Mindy held her palm up to him. “I just want to home and sip melted ice cream through a straw and fall asleep on you while you watch the nature channel,” she whined.

Danny tucked a stray hair behind her ear, “I’m sorry Min. We’ll try to get everyone out as early as we can. Maybe you can fake a family emergency or something?”

“I already used that to get out of that on-call shift two weeks ago so we could go to that documentary film festival you wanted to go to. I still haven’t forgiven you for that, by the way. Anyway, I may be a half-assed Hindu, but I know what karma is and I don’t need mine bitch-slapping me in to next week. No lies about family emergencies!” Mindy finished firmly.

“Okay babe. Whatever you say,” Danny replied, leaning over to kiss the top of her head. “I’ll see you tonight.”

***

Mindy didn’t think she’d ever felt this tired. She dragged herself in the door, dropping her bag and flopping face first on her couch. What the hell was wrong with her? She’d slept for 9 hours last night, and still felt like she’d been hit by a truck. As she lay with her face pressed against her couch cushions she admitted to herself that it might be time to see her doctor. Like every medical professional she knew she was terrible about going to the doctor, but for 2 weeks she’d been tired, and her appetite had been crazy. One minute she was turning up her nose at some of her favourite foods, and the next she was bowling over school children in her desperation to get to the ice cream case at the market. Mindy was still working up the energy to call her doctor when her phone rang. 

She didn’t even have it to her ear before Peter’s nasal voice invaded her senses, “You and Danny are idiots. Why is this party happening?”

“God I don’t know,” Mindy groaned. “It just kind of snowballed.” She sighed dramatically. “You’re right though. We are idiots. I am so fucking tired right now a party is the last thing I want. If I set my apartment on fire I wouldn’t have to have the party,” she mused thoughtfully.

“Don’t start a fire. You’ll end up burning yourself alive,” Peter warned. “Why are you so tired anyway?”

“Uhg, I don’t know. I think I’m sick. I just want to sleep 12 hours a day and my appetite is totally whacked. Starving one second. Want to vomit the next. It’s so annoying,” Mindy complained. There was only silence on the phone. “Peter? Are you there?”

“Mindy are you absolutely sure you’re a doctor? Like, an OB-GYN who delivers babies and shit?” Peter demanded.

“Don’t be an idiot Peter. What are you talking about? I’m too tired for this.” Mindy whined.

“Mindy for shit’s sake when was the last time you had your period?”

“OH FUCK”

***

Mindy sat surrounded by the three positive pregnancy tests and dialed Peter’s number in a panic.

“Fuck Peter, pick up pick up pick up,” she murmured desperately.

“Yello,” a slightly tinny version of Peter’s voice came across the line.

“Peter what the fuck am I going to do?” Mindy began , words tumbling from her at a frantic pace. “I’m pacing around my apartment in my underwear, surrounded by things that I’ve peed on and I’m going to have a baby and Danny and I have only been together for a few months and he is going to FREAK OUT when I tell him and I have to get through this ridiculous party WHERE I CAN NOT DRINK and WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?” Mindy gasped finally.

“Jesus Mindy, down girl!” Peter admonished. “First, and I never wanted to say this to a woman, but you need to put some clothes on. Also throw out the pee sticks. Those are not party favours. People are going to be at your door in a very short period of time. Morgan’s on his way now because he wanted you to see his outfit before the others arrive.” Mindy moaned pitifully at this, to which Peter responded, “Get it together Lahiri. You can do this. You just have to get through this party. Then you and Danny can have a cozy heart to heart, and he will grumble his undying love to you and your unborn child, and you can have slammin,’ pregnancy hormone-fueled sex till the sun comes up. Now go put on a hot dress and I’ll be there in an hour.”

***

Mindy thought she’d been handling the party pretty well up until that moment. Danny had managed to sneak a quick kiss on the cheek when he’d arrived, and Peter had actually been pretty great, checking on her every once and a while to, in his words, “make sure she didn’t go crazy preggo and eat her way through all the hors d’oeuvres.” But when she heard the unfamiliar female voice sing-song an enthusiastic, “Hi Danny!” and turned to see Brooke wrap her arms around Danny in greeting, she felt her mask slip a little. She hadn’t taken more than a step towards them when Peter swooped in and grabbed her firmly by the waist, guiding her towards her bedroom door. Once they were inside, Mindy turned on Peter.

“What are you doing?” she demanded.

“I sensed a disturbance in the force okay?” Peter replied. “Were you or were you not just about to beat the holy hell out of that poor, fragile, little drug rep with her arms around your man?”

“I was going to rip her arms off and beat her with the bloody stumps,” Mindy grumbled. “What is she DOING HERE PETER? This is my house. What. The. Hell?” Mindy was verging on hysteria. 

“Whoa there Fatal Attraction, Brooke’s here because Jeremy invited her, and Danny pussied out and didn’t explain your guys’ whole sitch, so she came thinking she and Danny were going to get to bump uglies again.” Peter finished in satisfaction.

Mindy goggled at him. “What the fuck Peter? Was supposed to make me feel better?” She began flailing at him, “YOU ARE NOT HELPING!” 

“Ack! Stop! I’m remarkably fragile for my size!” Peter shouted, fending off Mindy’s flurry of blows with his forearms. “Stop hitting me! I WILL GO GET YOU WHATEVER FOOD ITEM YOU WANT JUST STOP HITTING ME!”

Mindy reluctantly stopped beating him, and stood panting slightly with her hands on her hips, “All the meatballs Peter! I want all of them! And the plate of cake pops Betsy brought. AND a full report of what that skinny hussy is doing to Danny,” Mindy finished, pouting a little.

“Okay,” Peter agreed, “but you? You do not leave this room.”

Mindy sighed and flopped on to the bed, “FINE. But hurry back.”

***

Danny could not recall a time when he’d felt more uncomfortable. He often struggled in social settings; feeling the weight of what he perceived as his own awkwardness resting heavily on him. Mindy’s presence amplified his struggle, as he waged an internal war between surrendering to the warm feelings she created in him and his desire to simply be with her, and his deeply held belief that nothing this good could ever last. 

He could kill Jeremy for inviting Brooke. Though none of this was her fault, her touch felt like sandpaper to him, and with every “accidental” brush of her hand he grew more and more desperate for escape. He could feel Mindy’s glances at them, and reciprocated with looks of his own. What the hell was happening with her and Peter tonight, anyway? He had barely left her side, and Danny felt a surge of jealousy every time Peter touched her. He knew he had no right, given Brooke’s arm currently hooked through his, her other hand tugging playfully at his tie. 

All wrong. Everything about this felt all wrong. 

***

After the meatballs, cake pops, and some cajoling from Peter, Mindy emerged from the bedroom to rejoin the party. She was trying desperately to ignore the cold knot of fury building in her belly, watching Brooke flirt with Danny. In fairness Danny looked desperately uncomfortable, glancing over at Mindy helplessly at first, then with confusion as he noticed Peter sticking close to her, his arm occasionally slipping around Mindy’s waist, or his head leaning towards hers as he murmured something in her ear. At this point though she really couldn’t bring herself to care what Danny thought about her and Peter. This party had officially morphed in to some strange personal hell, and there were moments where Peter’s small reassurances were the only thing keeping her from flying in to a million pieces.

So when Beverly set off the fire alarm demonstrating her ability to throw flaming knives (she’d brought her own target to demonstrate on, at least) Mindy had felt an enormous sense of relief. She ushered people hastily out the door, pausing to give Peter a quick hug and a “thank you for getting me through this” whispered in his ear, before closing the door and leaning against it wearily. She needed so much to talk to Danny, and they were finally alone.

***

When Danny had been giving her his ‘you’re my best friend speech.’ That was the point where the feeling of dread had begun to build, and now she was alone in her apartment, the fear and the sadness pressing on her chest until she struggled to breathe.

For the first time in her life she literally had no idea what she was going to do. She was pregnant, and the father of her baby and probable love of her life had just dumped her. For every argument Danny had made for why they needed to end things, Mindy had made a counter argument. She had told him all the things she knew could be true for them; all the ways that they could work. But it hadn't mattered, and she hadn't told him the one thing she knew would make him stay.

What she thought of as the smarter, stronger part of herself was glad she hadn’t been able to tell Danny about the baby before he’d started the speech that ended the two of them. He would have stayed with her for all the wrong reasons; because he was honourable, and he would do the ‘right thing,’ and she would never have known that was why he was really with her. And she knew she deserved more than that. But the smaller, terrified part of her wondered if it would be so bad for the man you loved to stay with you and your child, even if he wasn’t there for the reasons you though he was. 

No. She wouldn’t think like that. She swiped angrily at the tears streaming down her face. She didn’t want Danny to be with her out of pity, or a sense of obligation. But she certainly did want him. Part of her was so ANGRY at Danny for kissing her in the first place; for starting something wonderful that was ending like this.

But mostly she was scared, and sad, and she didn’t know what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now that Mindy being besties with Peter is cannon I guess my little story here got a bit less AU :) Thanks as always for reading, and giving feedback, and generally being the best fandom to ever fan!

On the second day of Mindy’s absence from the office, Peter decided that desperate times called for desperate measures, and headed to her apartment after work. He was not at all surprised to find Mindy’s door unlocked, nor was he particularly surprised to find her in a blanket-covered heap in her room. 

“Mindy,” Peter poked the amorphous shape not so gently in what he hoped was her shoulder, but who the hell could tell under all these blankets?

“Ow! Peter that was my boob!” Mindy’s muffled complaint came from under the pile of bedding. The shape writhed a little, and Mindy’s disheveled head emerged from the covers.

“Oh my god Mindy you look like hell,” Peter declared.

“SHUT UP, jerk! Of course I look like hell. My previously fabulous life is in shambles around me. I’m supposed to look like hell,” she grumbled.

“What happened?” Peter asked incredulously. “I left the two of you the other night with the full expectation I was leaving you to hot, celebratory banging, but instead Danny’s sulking around the office like his dog died, and you’ve been totally AWOL. Did Danny go on some sanctimonious rant about the importance of lean protein and regular exercise when you told him about little Castellano Jr? Cause he’ll cut that out once he develops an appropriate fear of your hormone-fueled super-strength and tenuous grip on emotional stability.” He looked at her expectantly.

“I didn’t tell him,” Mindy admitted quietly.

“YOU WHAT?!” Peter exclaimed loudly. “What the fuck Mindy? You didn’t tell him? Why the hell not?”

“Because he broke up with me, Peter. I was just about to tell him and he dumped me. And if I’d told him he would have stayed with me just because of the baby. He would have been all noble and self-sacrificing and stayed with me, and 2 or 5 or 10 years from now he would end up hating me. He would hate me for being the reason that he couldn’t have a different life; a different relationship.” Mindy looked up from where she had been picking at the blanket, her eyes red and glassy. “And I love him Peter. I couldn’t stand it if he hated me,” she said, tears streaming freely down her face now. “I’d rather be alone than that.”

“Aw shit Mindy,” Peter said sadly, putting his arm awkwardly around her now shaking shoulders.

***

Danny fiddled nervously with his phone, questioning again whether he was doing the right thing. There was a significant part of him that was screaming “WHY WOULD YOU CALL ANOTHER WOMAN? YOU ALREADY FOUND THE ONE YOU WANT!”, but there was another part of him that recognized that when Peter’s sister had been flirting with him in the lunch room, he’d had a momentary relief from the grinding ache of missing Mindy, of questioning whether he’d done the right thing in ending it between them.   
Taking a deep breath, he hit the ‘call’ button.

“Hi Sally? It’s Danny, from Peter’s office…”

***

“Oh my god Peter. You punched Danny?” Mindy gaped at Peter incredulously from across her desk. She had returned to work 2 days before, and although it was awkward at times being near Danny, it was good to have something positive to focus on. 

“Why would you do that?”

Peter said nothing for a moment, wrestling with how to tell Mindy the truth of what happened. “I…he…he’s going on a date with my sister,” he admitted, looking down at his shoes. “Sally came by the office and she was flirting with Danny and I guess he called her and…Anyway just the thought of him macking on my sister when he just broke up with you, and you’re…” he gestured in the general direction of Mindy’s abdomen, “I lost it and I punched him.” Finally lifting his gaze from the floor, he looked at Mindy and felt a momentary clench in his gut at the look on her face.

“He’s going on a date?” she whispered. “It’s been, like, a week. How can he be going on a date?” Her voice sounded small to her own ears. She felt the tears that had been welling in her eyes start to escape and swiped at them in frustration. She could not spend the next 7 months crying. She just couldn’t. 

“Peter I can’t do this,” Mindy said quietly. “I have to leave the practice.”

“WHAT!? NO!” Peter looked horrified. “You can’t leave Mindy.”

“I can’t spend the rest of this pregnancy watching Danny with other women. Besides, he clearly doesn’t want to be with me, and in a couple of months I’m not going to be able to hide what’s happening.” She paused, straightening herself and looking Peter in the eye. “And then what, Peter? Danny figures out I’m pregnant and everything goes to hell. Maybe he’s seeing someone seriously by then; maybe he’s in love. And suddenly he finds out he’s having a baby with a woman he doesn’t want anymore? What kind of fucking disaster is that going to be?” she finished emphatically.

“But Mindy do you really think it’s right for Danny not to know about the baby?” Peter asked delicately.  
“Not really, no,” Mindy conceded, sighing. “But I think it’s the least of a lot of evils given the situation.”

***

Jeremy’s reaction when Mindy had told him she was leaving the practice had been predictably dramatic, and also predictably focused on how she was negatively affecting him. 

She’d been very official about it, asking Danny and Jeremy both to come to her office for a meeting, and explaining, with a veneer of outer calm, that Parkside Medical had made her an offer she couldn’t refuse (the truth had been her begging her old college friend Sarah for a meeting with the managing partner). She was selling her stake in the practice to Peter, and would be leaving at the end of next week.

Danny said absolutely nothing.

***

Why, why, why did he have to come in? Mindy had already been struggling to maintain her composure as she packed up the things from her desk.

Danny came quickly toward her. “Mindy you don’t have to do this,” he said without preamble. “I don’t want you to do this. We were friends before. We’ll be friends again.”

“I told you Danny. I have friends,” Mindy looked down at the picture frame she was holding, “Besides this isn’t just about you and I. This is a great opportunity for me.” Mindy felt like she would gag on the lies, but she had sworn to herself that she would tell them in the service of what she had convinced herself was the greater good. “The timing with things ending between you and I? Well that’s just a convenient coincidence, I guess.” She looked up at Danny and was momentarily stunned by the look of loss on his face. She felt the last of her composure wavering and knew she had to get out of the office.

Danny felt like he was trapped in his own body; his thoughts and feelings swirling around, threatening to drown him. But he couldn’t manage to say or do anything.

After a moment of awkward silence, Mindy said, “I have to go Danny. My cab’s waiting downstairs.”

With a small jolt Danny emerged from the turmoil that had frozen him to the spot. “I’ll get your box for you.”

They rode the elevator in silence, and made their way to the street in the same way. After placing Mindy’s box in the cab, Danny stood uncomfortably on the sidewalk struggling to find the right thing to say. But you could only find that right thing if you knew what you wanted, and Danny had no idea.

“Well, bye Danny,” Mindy said awkwardly.

Once more stirred to action by the sound of Mindy’s voice, Danny stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Mindy. He stood for a second, punch drunk from the scent of her hair and the feel of her warmth against him. Had it really only been 3 weeks since he’d held her like this? “I’ll miss you Min,” he murmured hoarsely.

Mindy knew she had to pull away, or everything that she had resolved to do, leaving the practice, leaving Danny, was going to crumble right here on the sidewalk. She stepped back from Danny’s embrace and could only nod, not trusting herself to speak. She climbed in to the cab quickly, choking out her destination just as her tears began.

Danny stood on the sidewalk watching, her cab shrinking to a pinpoint in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long delay between updates!! Real life can be such a pain! Thanks as always for reading, and I appreciate any feedback or suggestions you have :)

For the most part Mindy felt like she was adjusting well to her new situation. The commute was definitely longer, and she hadn’t yet found anyone to share her piercing analysis of her favourite gossip blogs with. The older woman with the huge handbag had seemed promising, until Mindy realized she just didn’t speak English, and therefore didn’t know how to tell Mindy to stop talking. And her colleagues at the new practice were nice, although almost painfully appropriate and professional at all times. Nobody ever made out in the supply closet, or moonlighted as giant children’s character in Times Square, or sheltered their rescue pets in Phlebotomy. Even Sarah, her college friend who’d been her in to the practice, was sweet and friendly and completely uninterested in discussing which Real Housewives spin-off was the best (Miami, obviously), or which of their colleagues would go cannibal first if they were all stranded in the Andes. It could make for some long days.

Her social life had basically evaporated overnight as well. She sure as hell wasn’t looking to date anyone. For one thing she was so fucking tired ALL THE TIME. She’d lost count of how many times she’d slept in her scrubs in the last month. For another, imagining how she would actually meet a single, dateable guy was beyond her. What was she going to do? Hit the bar and start introducing herself to cute men? “Hey, I’m Mindy. I’m a 30-something doctor with an illegitimate child on the way. I’m an exhausted, hormonal mess, and in about a month I’ll no longer have discernable ankles. But on the plus side I can offer you all the burdens and responsibilities of parenthood, without any of the bother of meeting the girl of your dreams and falling in love.”

Yeah right. She’d stick to making Maggie or Peter come over to her house to keep her company while she watched TV and inevitably fell asleep on them.

Who needed a social life anyway? She and the peanut were doing just fine.

***

“Danny,” Jeremy said sharply. “Dr Castellano” he said more forcefully. Danny jolted out of his reverie to see Jeremy leaning over their patient towards him, “You are standing over the open abdomen of your patient and have been staring blankly for the last 3 minutes. Get it together.” Jeremy whispered harshly. Danny felt his cheeks flush at Jeremy’s admonishment, but quickly got his bearings and began the procedure.

As he sat in the doctors’ lounge afterwards, berating himself for his lack of focus with his patient, he was forced to acknowledge that his life was a bit of mess at the moment. For his whole career as a doctor, he had taken comfort in the fact that no matter what was happening in his personal life, his work never faltered. In reality work was usually his solace if his personal life was troubling him. So the fact that he now found himself searching for his motivation and struggling to focus was really troubling him.

He did not want to attribute this state of being to Mindy. He really didn’t. At first he’d thought maybe the disastrous break-up with Sally was to blame, but he hadn’t missed of day of work even when his relationship with Christina had ended, so he knew he was grasping with that excuse. But the idea that Mindy had become so integral to his work and personal life that her absence caused this sort of turmoil for him?

It was terrifying. 

***

Mindy opened the door with a smile, “Hey Peter. Gimme a second to grab my bag.”

“Hey mama. How goes the gestating?” Peter asked, stepping inside. “Still terrifying school children as you decimate the candy aisle like Godzilla?”

“Ha ha, Peter,” Mindy called from her room. “It was the ice cream aisle and you know it,” she continued, emerging bag in hand.

“NIIICE!” Peter exclaimed, looking Mindy over. “Vince and Owen are takin’ this pregnancy thing real serious.”

“Ugh Peter! Don’t be disgusting,” Mindy chastised him. “But I know, right?” she exclaimed, glancing down. “I mean, obviously I’ve always had enormous knockers, but like, this is next level. Too bad there’s no one to appreciate them,” she finished, sighing dramatically.

“Mindy, on behalf of all bro-kind I will totally appreciate the hell out of your boobs for the rest of your pregnancy. I promise.” Peter responded solemnly.

Mindy rolled her eyes, “Oh god, let’s just go. I need to get a crib. Right now the only thing big enough for this kid to sleep in is my Kate Spade Weekender, and I love that bag too much to sacrifice it to smelly diapers and baby vomit.”

By the third furniture store, Peter was clearly bored and Mindy’s feet were starting to hurt, but she just couldn’t make a decision. They had looked at every kind of crib imaginable, each one adorable; all of them more appropriate for sleeping a baby than her overnight bag, but Mindy could not make a decision. She hadn’t wanted to do this by herself, and Peter was sweet for coming with her. But every time she found a crib she liked Peter would come over and look at it, and tell her it was nice, and she’d look at him and have only one thought.

I’m having this conversation with the wrong guy.

***

Mindy sat on her couch, bundled in her favourite blanket, engaged in an activity that she knew was becoming all to frequent. As she scrolled through the pictures on her phone guiltily, she rationalized by reminding herself that she hadn’t responded to any of Danny’s texts. She hadn’t even read them before she deleted them (who knew what they said, and her will power was fragile). But she hadn’t been able to bring herself to delete the pictures. There weren’t that many. They’d only had a few months together, in secret. Plus Danny usually acted like a grumpy octogenarian who’d never seen a phone before whenever she wanted a picture; but the few that were there were precious to her. She stopped on her favourite one of her sitting on Danny’s lap, him kissing her shoulder. She could so clearly remember the day she’d taken it. 

She’d barged in to his office that morning on some pretext, more anxious than usual to see him. They’d spent the night apart, owing to an emergency procedure she’d been called to, and she’d wanted to see Danny before she started her day. She’d closed the door behind her and walked quickly over to his desk. The moment she was within reach, Danny had grabbed her hand and pulled her down to his lap, pressing his lips urgently to hers. When they’d finally come up for air, Danny had whispered “I missed you,” his breath ghosting against her neck.

Mindy remembered so clearly the warm feeling that had spread through her at the sound of his words. She had so wanted to capture that feeling somehow, that moment, and she grabbed her phone, only to hear Danny groan in to her neck.

“Uhg Min. Why do you need a picture of this?” he’d complained.

“Because I love this moment and I want to remember it. Humour me Danny,” she’d responded.

The first few pictures he’d looked grumpy, but at some point he’d pulled her closer and tucked his face in to her shoulder, smiling.

Mindy swiped the tears that had begun without her noticing, pulling her blanket more tightly around her.

***

Danny paused in front of Mindy’s door. What the hell was he doing here? This was probably a terrible idea. He hadn’t seen Mindy in months, and she didn’t answer his calls and texts. It was a pretty clear message that she didn’t want anything to do with him right now. The problem was he was desperate. He had missed her so much since she’d left the practice; left his life. He just needed to do something. He wanted to see her so badly, so desperately, that he’d just dropped what he was doing and walked out of his apartment. He was at Mindy’s door almost before he was aware where his was going. Now that he was standing here he realized he had no idea what he was going to say.

He had to see her. 

He wiped his palms on the front of his jeans and knocked on the door. He heard Mindy’s voice call “Come in!” and stepped inside, quietly closing the door behind him. He stood uncertainly in the entry; Mindy must be in the bedroom.

“Okay Maggie, It is official. My feet are too fat for my shoes. It’s the beginning of the end.” Mindy’s voice got louder as she made her way from the bedroom, “I cannot tolerate comfort footwear for 4 more months. I just can’t. It’s inhuman.” Mindy was rifling through her bag and hadn’t yet looked up. “On the plus side, my boobs are HUGE! Check it out.” When Mindy finally glanced up, it was to see Danny standing in front of her, frozen, all the colour drained from his face. 

Mindy instinctively moved to cover her growing belly with her hands, the logical part of her brain knowing it was useless. Danny had clearly seen that she was pregnant. He seemed rooted to where he was standing, but she could practically hear the gears turning in his head. She dropped her hands from their, admittedly ridiculous, attempt to cover herself, squared her shoulders and looked Danny in the eye.

“What are you doing here Danny?” she asked neutrally, fighting to keep the turmoil she felt out of her voice.

“I…you…um…” Danny swallowed and tried again. “You’re pregnant” he managed, his voice sounding strangled, even to his own ears.

“Yes”

“It’s mine.” It was a statement, not a question.

“Yes,” Mindy replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Neither Danny nor Mindy said anything for a long moment. Mindy could see the muscles in Danny’s jaw flexing as he fought for control of his…what? 

Anger? She was sure she had done the right thing by not telling him, but she was equally sure that Danny would hate that he’d unknowingly abandoned his child. 

Fear? Was he running through the next 20 years of his life and seeing nothing but the end of his independence and sharing the responsibilities of parenting with a woman he didn’t love?

Danny was afraid that if he tried to say anything right now he might actually be sick. In his whole life he had never felt more overwhelmed than he did in this moment. Swamped. Drowning. Pick your water-based metaphor and he was it. He struggled to articulate his feelings on the best of days, when he maybe had one emotion to deal with. Right now? He felt like he couldn’t breathe.

“I....I...,” he started, glancing up at Mindy. Something about the way she was biting her lip, the look on her face undermining the determinedness of her stance, made him want to cry. “I have to go,” he mumbled, turning towards the door and hurrying out.

Mindy felt the bang of the door closing behind Danny like a physical pain. She stood rooted to the spot, unable or unwilling to process what had just taken place. She glanced around her, knowing she should move from where she was standing, knowing she had been doing something important before Danny had shown up; but momentarily unable to do anything with that knowledge. She forced herself out of her inertia and moved slowly to her living room to sit down. As she sat perched stiffly on an armchair, Mindy allowed her disbelief to sink in.

Danny had left. Again. 

The sound of her phone beeping roused Mindy from her vaguely trance-like state. She pulled it out of her bag and saw she had a message from Maggie.

_**Sorry. Stuck at work. You okay to go alone?** _

Okay was not a word that Mindy would apply to herself right now, but there was nothing Maggie could do about it at the moment, so she replied with a quick _**no problem**_. The planned trip to the UC Baby for her 3D ultrasound seemed like a frivolity that didn’t belong in her life at the moment anyway. Those kinds of activities were for giddy parents, overwhelmed with happiness over the pending arrival of their bundle of joy. They were not for single mothers, wrestling with being left for the second time by the father of their child.

Mindy felt the flutter in her abdomen, and instinctively placed a hand over her protruding belly. “What are you telling me peanut?” she said softly, relishing the feeling of the baby moving, “Are you telling me to stop feeling sorry for myself?” She signed and leaned back, torn between the part of her that wanted to curl up on the couch and wallow, and the stronger, and likely wiser, part of her that said that with or without Danny she was happy about this baby. And that was reason enough to indulge in all the things that happy moms do, including paying hundreds of dollars for an ultrasound picture that inevitably looked like the dancing baby from Ally McBeal. She rose determinedly from her chair, grabbed her coat, and stepped purposefully out the door.

She almost tripped over Danny.

***

“Danny, what are you doing here?” Mindy asked, a hint of exasperation in her voice as she looked down at him, slumped against the wall.

“I didn’t want to leave, but I was afraid to stay,” Danny replied hoarsely, lifting his head from his knees.

Mindy felt a jolt of shock seeing Danny’s face. First, she could tell he’d been crying, which was something she hadn’t ever seen him do. Second, he looked…broken. There was something about the slope of his shoulders, something about the look in his eyes; it was just so not Danny. He looked so unsure of himself. After a moment’s hesitation, and against what was probably her better judgement, she slid awkwardly down to the floor beside him. She didn’t say anything. If they were going to have a real discussion, Danny was going to have to figure out how to tell her what he was thinking.

Danny cleared his throat, “Why didn’t you tell me about the baby, Min?” he asked softly.

“I was going to tell you the night of that awful party actually,” she replied. “But you made it clear that you didn’t think we should be together, and I didn’t want you to stay with me just because of the baby. I deserve more.” She paused, turning to face him, “So do you, for that matter.”

Danny was silent for a moment, “Do you know why I came here today Min?” he finally asked.

“I have no idea Danny,” said Mindy, tiredly.

“Because from the second I broke up with you there has been this voice in my head telling me I just made the biggest mistake of my life leaving you. And I tried to ignore it, Min. I tried so hard because I was so afraid of screwing things up.” Danny fidgeted with his pant leg, clenching and then smoothing the fabric over and over again. “I’ve been miserable since we broke up, and even more miserable since you left. And today I just couldn’t do it anymore. I had to see you.”

Mindy tried to stay silent, but she needed to know something. “So why did you leave again?” she asked.

“Because Mindy, I have never felt like a bigger failure than I did standing in your apartment just now, and it totally overwhelmed me.” Danny rubbed his hands over his face aggressively, “I had to lie to myself to break up with you, I’ve had to lie to myself to stay away from you, and now I find out that those lies not only cost me the best relationship I’ve ever had, but also 5 months of being there for you and for our baby. This baby is not even born yet, and I’m already my Dad.” Danny’s voice broke on the last word, and he lowered his head to his knees. 

Mindy had to strain to hear what came next, as Danny hadn’t lifted his head, and his voice was only barely above a whisper. “Mindy, I probably don’t have any right to ask you this, but please don’t shut me out. I understand if you don’t want a relationship with me, but please…please let me help you.”

“Well, you can start by getting me the hell off this floor,” Mindy replied, matter of factly.

“What?” Danny’s head popped up in confusion.

“Look Danny, you’ve said a lot here, and…mostly it was good to hear.” Mindy said gently, “But I have a lot to think about, and I actually have an appointment I have to get to. So…” she gestured to her belly, and her somewhat awkward position on the floor.

“Um, okay yeah.” Danny hopped to his feet and offered Mindy his hands. He pulled her gently to her feet, but didn’t want to let go of her. God he had missed her so much, and just getting to feel her hands in his was making him happier than he’d been in months.

Mindy gently removed her hands from Danny’s. “I really do have to go. But…” she swallowed, admitting to herself she was nervous about what she was about to say, “why don’t you call me later? I’ll be home about 7. We can talk.”

Danny felt relief flood him at her words. Talking. Danny hated talking. But if that’s what it would take to fix some of this, he’d talk until his lips went numb. “Okay,” he responded, “7 it is.”

“Okay.” As Mindy made her way down the hall, she glanced back at Danny and gave him a small smile. It wasn’t much more than a twitch of the lips, but it was the best thing he’d seen in a long while.


	5. Chapter 5

That first phone call had been awkward, and a little painful, and Danny would be lying if he said it had resulted in the reconciliation that part of him had hoped for between he and Mindy. He was, in fact, a little embarrassed at himself for some of the reunion scenarios he’d imagined before going to see her at her apartment that day. Visions of passionate embraces and tearful apologies were generally more Mindy’s domain than his. He’d certainly never expected to find her carrying his child, and it complicated the issue of their relationship immensely. Danny was, strangely for him, sure that he wanted a romantic relationship with Mindy. He had known that standing at her apartment door the other day, and finding out about the baby only made his desire to be with Mindy stronger.

But for Mindy, it was now clear, things were not as simple. She had been, given the circumstances, gentle with him during that first conversation. There hadn’t been accusations, or yelling and screaming; she’d calmly explained why she’d made the decisions she had. She’d listened to his apologies, and answered his questions, but the whole time she had maintained a distance that Danny wasn’t accustomed to from her. Even before they had become friends, Mindy had always approached him with energy and abandon; totally unconcerned with the boundaries of privacy or propriety. 

There was a formality in how she approached him now. To Danny, everything about her interactions with him screamed ‘I don’t trust you.’ He understood it, but it hurt him all the same.

***

Danny was nervous. Like a, crazy, sweaty, losing his virginity in the back of a car and having to go to confession the next day kind of nervous. When Mindy had asked him to meet her today he had been ecstatic. He hadn’t care why she wanted to see him, and she hadn’t really told him. All that mattered was that he was spending time with her for the first time in months. He wiped his palms on his pants for probably the third time, and scanned the sidewalk up and down for any sign of Mindy. 

When he saw her emerge from the subway he felt the relief burst like a bubble in his chest. He watched her make her way slowly down the sidewalk nibbling contentedly on something that looked like a pastry. When she noticed him standing there she gave a hesitant little wave, and he waved back, trying to seem relaxed. He knew he was grinning like a half-wit though, so relaxed probably wasn’t in the cards. 

“Hi,” Mindy said, a little shyly, standing in front of him feeling slightly awkward. She was painfully aware of the little flop her stomach had done at the sight of him smiling at her from down the block. She pushed the thought away with impatience.

“Hey,” Danny replied, shuffling a little, hands in his pockets and his smile still firmly in place. “So…what are we doing?”

“Shopping,” Mindy replied matter of factly. At Danny’s raised eyebrow, she cleared her throat and continued. “I, um, need some things for the baby. I haven’t really bought much yet, and…I thought maybe you’d want to look at stuff with me,” she finished quietly. Danny didn’t actually trust himself to speak at the moment, so he just nodded vigorously and followed Mindy in to the store. The fact that she’d chosen to include him in this small activity made him happy in a way that felt almost overwhelming, and he was beginning to realize that this journey to fatherhood might be more of an emotional rollercoaster than he would ever had anticipated.

Mindy was uncharacteristically quiet for the first few minutes of browsing in the store, feeling strangely uncertain of what to say to Danny. She moved a little aimlessly through the racks, glancing nervously over at Danny occasionally. She might feel uncomfortable, but he seemed happy to be there. She stopped for a moment to watch him as he stood over a table of tiny shirts, touching them hesitantly. She saw his face light up, and he picked one up, not much bigger than his hand. He stood, staring at it and smiling for so long that Mindy got curious. She moved closer to him to better see what had so fascinated him, and felt her breath catch as she saw the slogan on the tiny shirt.

**_Daddy’s Little Angel_ **

Danny started at the sound of Mindy’s voice, quiet near his shoulder. “You should get it,” she said, holding out her shopping basket like a peace offering. For the second time that morning Danny was unable to speak. He nodded, and placed the t-shirt gently in the basket.

“Come on. I need to look for sleepers,” Mindy said, nodding her head towards another corner of the store. As she wove her way through the racks, Danny just smiled to himself and followed along.

***

Mindy sat in her apartment, surrounded now by bags of tiny clothes, soft blankets and all manner of toys that squeaked and sang. She hadn’t actually meant to buy so much, but shopping with Danny had actually been nice. Uncharacteristically, she had done almost no shopping for the baby so far. The somewhat disastrous crib shopping outing with Peter (this baby was totally sleeping in a handbag) had left her unenthusiastic about shopping for baby things. 

Thinking back over their afternoon, she realized couldn’t remember having seen Danny smile so much. He’d wandered with her, tireless and uncomplaining, through a half-dozen shops, insisting they stop for a break any time they were near someplace that sold a treat she liked. Frozen yogurt with extra sprinkles at a café table by the square? Check. Bear Paw on a park bench? Check. Street vendor hot dog with no Danny lecture on the dangers of nitrates and sub-standard food preparation practices? Check. The last one had made her wonder if Danny had been taken over body-snatchers style, but she’d decided to just roll with it. After several hours and several thousand dollars, he’d deposited her on her couch, asked her if she need anything, and when she replied that she was fine he’d waved, thanked her for the great afternoon, and closed the door quietly behind him.

So here she sat, totally unclear about how she was feeling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short little update because I feel guilty about how long each chapter is taking!

“Where is the real Danny Castellano and what have you done with him? You two are boinking again, aren’t you?”

“You know Peter some people use the more traditional greeting of ‘hi’ when they call someone on the phone,” Mindy complained.

“What is this the dark ages? I know you know it’s me. I edited my contact in your phone myself, so I know perfectly well a picture of my ween comes up every time I call,” Peter scoffed.

Mindy made a disgusted face, “Gross Peter! Is that what that is? I thought it was one of those hideous albino creatures that only live in the darkest caves of, like, Peru where no light penetrates. You should seriously see someone about that.”

“ANYWAY. I’m calling so you can explain why my previously grouchy and uptight co-worker Daniel is walking around in what can only be described as a reasonably happy state of mind. Which, let’s be honest, is the Danny equivalent of you and me being high on uppers and cake-pops. It’s like he’s in some kind of permanent post-orgasm haze.” Peter paused for a moment to consider his words. “Actually I have no idea what Danny’s post-coital steeze is, so I’ll defer to your expertise there. No wait! That’s not true! There was that one time I found him in the doctors’ lounge and I’m pretty sure he’d just been jackin’ the beanstalk. He looked extra sweaty and had this blissed out look on his face, and NOBODY likes Law and Order THAT MUCH if you know what I’m saying.”

“Did you actually call me to discuss Danny’s masturbatory habits?” Mindy moaned, head in her hand. “Because for fucking serious Peter I can definitely find something better to do.”

“No doofus. I’m trying to tell you that Danny seems happy, which is weirding me out, and I want to know if because you’re giving him the sweet sugar.”

Mindy groaned, “God Peter, why I am friends with you? Listen to me very carefully. I am not giving Danny any ‘sugar’ as you so charmingly refer to it. We’ve had a few phone conversations and one shopping trip – that’s it. I can’t account for his strangely content state. Sorry.” 

“Huh,” Peter said contemplatively. 

“What?” Mindy asked in exasperation.

“It’s just that’s a lot of happy for a guy getting dragged on shopping trips,” Peter replied wryly. “Dude’s got it BAD.”

***

Mindy fidgeted with her phone, having already changed her mind a dozen times in the last half hour. After another moment’s hesitation, she picked up the phone and dialed.

“Mindy!” Danny’s voice clearly telegraphed his pleasure at her call. “How are you? Wait, is everything okay? Are you feeling alright?” His tone was worried now, with an edge of panic.

“I’m fine Danny,” Mindy reassured him. “I’m calling because I have an ultrasound appointment this week and I thought you might like to come.” The silence on the other end of the phone stretched to an uncomfortable length. “Um, Danny?”

“I’m here,” Danny replied hoarsely. “I’d love to come. Just tell me when and where.”

***

Danny paced nervously beside the bed where Mindy laid sprawled out, shivering in her thin hospital gown. When Danny realized her plight, he wordlessly removed his coat, and spread it over her bottom half.

“Thanks,” Mindy said, smiling up at him. Danny could only nod and resume his pacing. “You know everything’s going to be fine, right Danny?” Mindy asked gently. Danny paused and shoved his hands in his pockets.

“I know that’s probably true Min, but right now the two most important things in the world to me are intertwined in a complex biological process that doesn’t always go as planned. I’m trying not to freak out, but it’s hard,” Danny replied.

Mindy wasn’t sure if Danny even noticed what he’d said, but she certainly had. Her stomach had done a flip flop at his words, and she now found her hard-won emotional control with Danny slipping. The two most important things in his life. Two.

“Alright! Let’s get a good look at this baby!” the technician said cheerily as she bustled into the room. “Mom, how are you feeling? Everything okay?” Mindy nodded and smiled as the technician readied her equipment. “Dad, I’m going to get you to stand on the other side of the bed. You can get a better view of the screen there.” Danny was momentarily startled by the technician’s words. Dad. Holy shit, she’d called him Dad. Because he was the Dad. 

Mindy made note of the stupid grin Danny was currently sporting as he made his way to the other side of the bed, and it made her smile in response. In all her imaginings about Danny’s reaction to becoming a father, even the short-lived daydreams before they’d broken up, she’d underestimated how happy he’d be. He seemed to revel in each step of the process. Without thinking about it she reached over and took his hand, just as the cold gel hit her belly.

“Ahh!” Mindy exclaimed, gripping Danny’s hand reflexively. He squeezed back gently, and brought his other hand over to clasp hers between both of his. They both stared intently at the screen as the technician moved her wand slowly over Mindy’s belly.  
Danny was trying to pay attention to what his medical training told him to look for, but what started out as looking for spots on the heart, or the thickness of the nucal fold, quickly became a fascination with tiny fingers and the business of kicking legs. 

“Everything is looking good,” the technician chimed in. “The placenta has shifted up, amniotic fluid looks good.” She glanced at Mindy and Danny, “Do you want to know the sex?”

Danny looked down at Mindy questioningly, who responded by biting her lip sheepishly and admitting, “I already know. I did one of those 3D ultrasounds a little while ago and they told me then. So it’s up to you Danny. Do you want to know?” Danny stared at Mindy intently for a moment, and then nodded to the technician.

“You’re having a girl,” the tech said, smiling.

Danny’s grip on her hand tightened as he whispered hoarsely, “A girl.”


	7. Chapter 7

_**Dear Mindy**_

_**I decided to write to you because somehow I have always felt like I could tell you how I’m feeling more effectively in a letter than when I’m sitting beside you. I know it’s something I have to work on; communicating with you when you’re actually in the same room. But to be honest I often find myself overwhelmed when I’m near you, especially these days. There is so much I want to be able to say, and you’re so near, and I want to reach out to you, forgetting that I gave up that privilege when I was foolish enough to let you go.** _

_**Maybe I was wrong about being better at this in writing. I was actually writing to tell you something specific, and now I seem to be rambling. I wanted to say thank you for the other day. Thank you for thinking to include me in your ultrasound appointment. Getting to see our little one on that screen for the first time was such a treat. I just know she’s going to be smart, funny, loving, and beautiful. Just like her Mom.** _

_**Love,  
Dan** _

Mindy’s hand trembled a bit as she placed the little notecard on her coffee table. After a moment’s hesitation, she picked it up and read it again, smiling to herself.

***

“Danny!”

At the sound of Mindy’s voice on the line, Danny bolted upright in bed. “What’s wrong Mindy? Are you okay?”

“I…I have a terrible headache Danny. I have had for hours and now I have cramps.” Mindy struggled for control of the fear galloping through her chest. “I think I need to go to the hospital,” The whole time Mindy had been talking, Danny had been throwing clothes on haphazardly.

“I’m coming to get you in a cab right now. I’ll be there in 10 minutes,” he assured her. “Just stay on the phone with me babe. It’s going to be okay.” Danny’s front door banged on its hinges as he raced through it, one arm still struggling in to his jacket. Thank God it was Friday, so there were lots of cabs in his neighbourhood, gobbling up revelers as they poured out of nearby clubs and restaurants. He dove in to the back of one, practically shouting Mindy’s address at the driver.

“Min are you still there?” Danny panted in to the phone.

“I’m here,” came her small, frightened voice, so uncharacteristic of Mindy that Danny felt the knot of fear in his gut tighten further.

“I’m in the cab babe and I’ll be there in a couple of minutes. Just get your coat on and I’ll come up to get you,” Danny assured her. Danny cursed quietly and tapped the seat with impatience as they made their way to Mindy’s. The cab hadn’t reached a full stop when he was leaping out the door to rush upstairs to get Mindy. Within minutes they were back in the cab, Mindy bundled in a blanket, leaning against Danny with her eyes closed, tearstains crisscrossed on her cheeks. 

Danny acknowledged to himself that he’d never been more afraid in his life. If Mindy had preeclampsia the list of possible complications for her and their baby was nearly endless. He maintained the tenuous control he had on his emotions through sheer force of will, and for only one reason: Mindy needed him. 

The hospital, once they arrived, was a blur of exams and tests, Mindy maintaining a death grip on his hand the whole while. Or maybe it was his death grip on her hand. Every glance at Mindy’s pale, frightened face and his own fear built.

The initial flurry of activity finally subsided, and he and Mindy were momentarily alone in the hospital room. Mindy lay shivering on the bed, despite the multiple blankets Danny had demanded from the staff. When the doctors and nurses had finally left, she had burrowed further under the blankets, until only her eyes and long, dark hair were visible. Danny stood beside the bed, still holding her hand.

“I’m scared Danny,” Mindy’s small voice came from under the covers.

“Me too Min,” Danny responded tiredly. “I suddenly wish I could unlearn everything I know about pregnancy complications. I think knowing what it could be is making it worse.” He glanced over at the fetal monitor connected to Mindy’s belly. “At least her heart rate is good and strong Min. That’s positive.” Mindy didn’t respond, but after a moment Danny could hear a muffled sniffling, and peeled back the blanket to reveal Mindy, biting her lip in a valiant attempt to stem the flow of tears.

“Oh Min, come here,” Danny whispered softly, shifting her gently on the bed so he could scoop her in to his arms. He murmured soothing, meaningless sounds in to her hair, as her body shook and his own tears tracked down his face.

Against the odds, they fell asleep huddled on the hard, narrow bed, so when after several hours the doctor on call burst in to the room, he startled them both awake.

“Well, this may not sound like good news, but given the circumstances, it is. You have the flu,” the doctor announced.

“The flu?” Mindy echoed, “Not preeclampsia?” Danny let out the breath he’d been holding in a whoosh.

“Not preeclampsia,” the doctor confirmed. “Now, we need to take this flu seriously, as you well know, but the baby’s fine, and we’re going to take care of you so that the both of you will stay that way,” he continued. “You’re going to have to stay in the hospital for a few days at least so we can keep an eye on you, but there’s no reason to think the rest of your pregnancy won’t go smoothly. I’ll see you in a little bit to talk more,” he finished, patting Mindy’s leg under the blankets.

Mindy wrapped her arms tightly around Danny and buried her head in his shoulder, “The flu,” she whispered hoarsely. “Just the flu.” 

At that moment, Danny couldn’t imagine ever letting Mindy go.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem, so this somehow took a minor smut detour. Which given that our heroine is hospitalized is a strange narrative arc indeed. Clearly I need some professional help.
> 
> So...sorry, not sorry and I hope this can hold y'all over utill we really figure out what's up for these two.

Now that she was feeling better, Mindy was bored. Despite her love of her couch, and mushy movies, and trashy TV, she had never had to be idle for this long. It was her fourth day in the hospital and she was officially at her limit for “resting.” She flipped idly through the magazine Danny had brought her that morning, and sighed dramatically.

“What’s up there Scarlett?” drawled Peter from the doorway. “Your gentleman callers not to your liking?”

Mindy rolled her eyes, but couldn’t supress her enthusiasm at having a visitor. “Peter, thank god you’re here. I’m so bored I almost resorted to reading this copy of the Economist Danny brought with my gossip magazines.”

“Jeez that is desperate,” Peter agreed as he moved to the side of Mindy’s bed. “You could always do what I do when I’m bored,” he said, waggling his eyebrows. “Surely there’s something in your spank bank that can help a girl out in desperate times.”

“God Peter, do you think about anything except your penis, ever?” Mindy complained. Peter just shrugged, so she continued, “This is the least sexy place in the universe anyway. Who could possibly get off with all the fluorescent lighting, and these machines beeping and whirring everywhere? So un-sexy.”

“I once rubbed one out on the floor of my buddy Pubes’ bedroom at the frat house, surrounded by 6 snoring, farting, drooling frat guys,” Peter replied. “THAT was the least sexy place in the universe. You just gotta commit girl.”

Mindy could only shake her head, a look of horror mingled with awe on her face. “Why does every conversation we have end up being about masturbation Peter?”

“I like to focus on what’s really important in life, and not waste time on small talk,” Peter responded, nudging Mindy with his arm. “Move over Momma and gimme one of those pillows.” Peter stretched himself opposite Mindy on the bed, his head pillowed on his arms.

“Ugh, Peter your feet smell,” Mindy complained.

“I know. I just got off a 12 hours shift so they’re totally rank,” he agreed.

“So why are they in my face?!” she asked incredulously.

“Because your breeders hips and my man-gut will not fit side by side on this stupid bed so I AM IMPROVISING!” Peter responded vehemently, struggling to a half-sitting position and shoving his feet under the pillow by Mindy’s head. “You make a super-hot hospital patient by the way. Vince and Owen are totally makin’ a break for it out of that little pj top thing you’re wearing. Well done,” he finished, flopping back on the bed.

“Stop ogling my breasts!” Mindy declared hotly.

“Hey, I made a solemn promise to ogle for the duration of your pregnancy and I take my promises seriously.” Peter replied. “OW! Don’t kick me. I almost fell off.” Neither spoke for a moment.

“So…speaking of men who appreciate your breasts. How’s Danny?” Peter asked, staring idly at the ceiling.

“He’s…he’s good,” Mindy responded, smiling a little. “He’s been pretty great actually, coming to check on me all the time, bringing me treats and things,” she paused, fidgeting with the blankets. “I’m just still not sure about whether he’s here for me, or the baby, or both, you know? He says he wants a relationship with me, but there’s no way the fact of the baby isn’t colouring that desire somewhat,” she finished.

“Well, for what it’s worth, Danny came looking for you without knowing you were pregnant. He just wanted to see you,” Peter offered.

“I know, but what if that’s just because he was lonely and he missed my friendship? Also, what if he changes his mind? What if he wants me, until suddenly he doesn’t? I don’t know if I can take that again Peter.”

“Yeah. I get that.” They lay in companionable silence for a bit, until the soft sound of the door swinging open caught their attention. Danny stood in the doorway uncomfortably, holding a small bunch of flowers and some carry-out bags. “Hey Danny,” Peter called, twisting a little to wave awkwardly at him.

“Hi Danny,” Mindy said, smiling warmly. “I didn’t think I’d see you again until later.”

“I moved some things around,” he said, shrugging with forced nonchalance. “You seemed a little down when I left this morning.” Mindy’s smile got bigger at his words, and Peter knew when his presence wasn’t needed.

“Well, me and my stinky feet gots to be getting home,” Peter declared, rolling inelegantly off the bed, accidentally kicking Mindy in the process. 

“Ow Peter, my boob!” she exclaimed, grumpily.

“Don’t leave on my account Pete,” Danny insisted.

“No, no, I should go. I’ve imparted all the wisdom I can for today anyway,” Peter replied airily.

Mindy snorted indelicately, “’Masturbate when you’re bored’ is not wisdom Peter. Get out,” she shoved him gently with her foot, smiling.

“Later haters!” Peter called over his shoulder.

Danny looked at Mindy quizzically, “Peter came by to tell you to masturbate?” he asked, seeming genuinely confused. Mindy flushed, suddenly feeling awkward about having a discussion on this topic with Danny.

“Um, oh, you know Pete. I told him I was kind of bored, and that’s his cure-all solution to everything,” she answered lamely.

“Ah.” At Mindy’s words, Danny had unwillingly flashed on a picture of her, hand between her legs, her back arched as she touched her self. Jesus Castellano. Your pregnant not-girlfriend is recovering in the hospital, and you’re picturing her getting off, he mentally berated himself. Get a grip. He cleared his throat aggressively, fumbling with the flowers and a small vase to cover for his discomfort. 

“Thanks for the flowers Danny,” Mindy said quietly, “They’re beautiful.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied shyly. “I thought you’d like them. I brought food too,” he added, holding up the carrier bags. “Cheeseburgers from the diner on Pearl.”

Mindy clapped her hands, “Oh thank god Danny. The food here is so awful I have almost skipped meals on multiple occasions,” she said solemnly. “Can you imagine? Me? Skipping a meal?”

“Pretty sure that’s one of the signs of the apocalypse Min,” Danny replied, grinning. “We better get you taken care of.” Mindy watched happily as Danny unpacked the carrier bags. “Oh! I brought one other thing for after dinner,” Danny reached in to a bag and pulled out a book. “You said this was the best thing for when you’re sick, and we never read this one, so…”

“Oooh! The second Bridget Jones book!” Mindy squealed. “This one’s so great Danny! Bridget and Mark Darcy kind break up, and Bridget takes off but he never stops loving her and she never stops loving him either and then, like, fate and circumstances bring them back together and IT’S SO ROMANTIC,” she finished excitedly. 

Danny just stood beside her, smiling a little sadly, “Sounds like a good story,” he replied.

“It is!” Mindy enthused, “Will you do the voices again?” Danny nodded, smiling.

They ate in comfortable silence, punctuated only by Mindy’s exclamations over the food. When they were done, Danny pulled his chair closer to the side of Mindy’s bed, Bridget Jones in hand. Before he could settle in, Mindy grabbed his hand and tugged, patting the space on the bed beside her meaningfully. Danny raised his eyebrows in question, but Mindy only nodded at patted the bed again. He climbed in beside her awkwardly, perched precariously on the edge until Mindy snuggled in closer, tucking her head under his chin. He shifted still closer to her, wrapping one arm around her shoulder and burying his nose in her hair. Jasmine. She must have been able to wash her hair today. Before he could even think about it, he’d leaned a little closer and planted a kiss on the top of her head. She said nothing, just squeezed a little tighter.

***

Danny leaned back against his headboard, trying desperately to ignore where his head kept taking him. It made him feel like a creep. He didn’t want to be a creep.

He’d had a great evening with Mindy; at least great within the limitations of one of them being hospitalized. He’d read to her in his terrible British accent for over an hour, listening to her giggle or sigh in response to whatever was happening between Bridget and Mark. He’d given in to the urge to kiss her hair a few more times, and she hadn’t seemed to mind. And when he’d left her he’d impulsively kissed her cheek, lingering for a moment to inhale her scent one last time before departing. None of that was the problem.

The problem was that he was as horny as a 17 year-old boy. 

This was all Peter’s fault. Peter and his stupid talk about masturbation that had gotten Danny thinking about Mindy touching herself; had filled Danny’s brain with images of Mindy with her back arched in pleasure, breasts straining against the flimsy fabric of her pyjama top, her fingers wet with her own slick heat.

Admittedly Peter wasn’t responsible for Danny’s inability to look away when Mindy had shifted against him on the bed, her top twisting to reveal the full curve of her breast, including a semi-circle of dark nipple. He’d felt the tightening in his gut at the sight, and had lost his place on the page, causing Mindy to look up at him curiously, all dark eyes and full lips. He’d wanted so badly to kiss her then. Only his determination not to ruin the small amount of trust he’d gained from her had stopped him.

But now he was home; his brain free to run wild with images of Mindy. He groaned aloud and flipped over on his bed, searching desperately through his mind for a distraction, but found nothing. He grunted in frustration and shifted again to his back. His dick was rock hard and throbbing, and he could do only one thing. With a larger-than-usual frisson of guilt, he slid his hand down under his boxers and gripped his shaft. He felt his dick jump in his hand at the contact and gripped tighter. He moved his hand slowly at first, grunting softly with each stroke. Images of Mindy strobed through his brain, each one sending a bolt of pleasure to his groin. His palm tingled as he pictured himself running his hands over Mindy’s lush curves, cupping her full breast in his hand, her nipple hardening at his touch. His back arched at the memory of Mindy’s hot, wet mouth closing over his dick, teasing and sucking her way up the shaft. As his need for release became greater he reached down to cup his balls, kneading and stroking as his other hand pumped his cock faster and harder. As he neared his release he could see only Mindy’s face in his mind, and as his body writhed in orgasm and his hot cum spilled on his stomach, it was her name that fell from his lips.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has taken me so long to update this and I AM SO SORRY! RL is just stupid crazy right now, but I shouldn't be so long between chapters again. Thanks for reading!

“Who’s ready to go home?” Danny asked as he poked his head around the door of Mindy’s room.

Mindy turned from where she had been throwing her few personal items in her bag, and smiled at him. “Oh god, am I ever!” she exclaimed. “My hair is gross, my nails are chipped, and my TV hasn’t showed anything but PBS for 2 days.”

Danny smirked as he reached to take her bag, his other hand nudging gently against the small of her back as he guided her out of the room. “Just a few more minutes and the terror of chipped nails and no reality TV will be over Min,” he said, still smiling. Danny’s hand stayed on the small of Mindy’s back all the way through the hospital, the pressure only disappearing as they got in to the cab. They sat in companionable silence during the cab ride, but Mindy’s expression was pensive. Danny suspected they were both reflecting on their last cab ride together, and he couldn’t help but say a silent prayer of thanks for the fact that Mindy and the baby were here beside him, healthy and safe.  
When they pulled up to the sidewalk in front of Mindy’s building she took Danny’s hand to help herself out of the cab, and Danny was surprised when she didn’t immediately release it. On the contrary she maintained a firm grip on his hand as they made their way in to the building and up to her apartment.

After a few minutes helping Mindy get situated in her apartment, Danny could no longer justify his ongoing presence, despite his nearly overwhelming desire to stay close to her. He grudgingly made his excuses and began moving toward the door. As he was just about to step in to the hallway, Mindy stopped him with a hand on his arm. He turned to look at her, and for a long moment she just stared at him, a question clear in her eyes. She seemed to come to a decision, and leaned in and kissed him on the mouth. The kiss was gentle and chaste, her closed lips pressed softly to his, but Danny still felt the bottom fall out of his stomach. He resisted the urge to pull Mindy closer, to deepen the kiss, but instead placed one hand gently along her jaw, cradling her face.

When she pulled back slowly after a moment his eyes sought hers; afraid that he might find them filled with regret or fear. But he found only the soft, dark pools he craved gazing back at him.

“Thank you Danny,” Mindy whispered, “Thank you for everything.”

“You’re welcome,” he replied softly, moving even more regretfully through the door. “I’ll call you later?” Mindy nodded, and the last image Danny had of her before the door closed was of her full bottom lip caught under her teeth, and her cheeks appled in a smile.

***

If you’d asked Mindy a few months ago if she’d ever miss her fundamentally nice, but painfully boring new coworkers while she was away from the office, she would have laughed long and loud. But after over a week away, most of it cooped up in the hospital, she was more than happy to get back to Dr. Allen’s boring jokes (the only man in the world who could tell an OB GYN joke that contains no sexual innuendo whatsoever), and Sarah trying to convince her to try kale chips (potatoes are CLEARLY the only vegetable chips should be made from), and long days spent on her feet (which she could no longer see). She hadn’t stopped smiling her first two days back; even her patients were noticing. So when she heard Danny’s voice call her name as she stood reviewing a chart with Sarah, she hadn’t expected the flood of happiness that overtook her. Danny stood just inside the doorway of her new practice, holding some flowers and what appeared to be lunch, and looking somewhat sheepish. 

Excusing herself from Sarah, whom she noted was looking at Danny with more than casual curiosity, she made her way over to him, smiling.

“Hey,” she said softly.

“Hey,” Danny replied, shifting his weight from foot to foot and looking for all the world like a 17 year-old about to ask a girl out for the first time. “I brought lunch, if you have a minute.” Mindy nodded happily and led Danny to her office. They spent some time exchanging pleasantries, Danny complimenting Mindy on the view from her office, and asking how she was feeling after her first few days. Their lunch passed companionably, with Mindy struggling a bit to shift her focus from Danny’s lips as he ate and talked, and Danny losing himself periodically in the warm sound of Mindy’s laugh, and the occasional glimpse of cleavage peeking out from her lab coat. He had to force himself to leave after a half hour or so, departing with a lingering kiss on Mindy’s cheek, and a whispered promise to call her later.

Danny hadn’t been gone 5 minutes when Sarah barged in to Mindy’s office, closing to door pointedly behind her. She plopped herself down in a chair across from Mindy’s desk and leaned forward conspiratorially, “That’s Danny?” she asked, the admiration clear in her voice. “He’s hot.”

Mindy shot Sarah a quizzical look. “Are you...are we…actually indulging in inappropriately gossipy girl talk at the office right now Sarah?” she inquired, “Cause you’re usually strictly business around here, unless it’s about some new health food I absolutely have to try.”

“Yeah but that was because you were clearly sad, and trying to put everything that happened with Danny behind you and so I didn’t want to pry or anything.” Sarah replied. “Now that you guys seem to be getting along, and also I’VE SEEN HIM and it’s all like, HEL-LO,” a comical wiggling of the eyebrows accompanied this, “I need some details, you know?” Mindy could only stare as this strange new version of Sarah continued unabashedly. “He’s clearly ridiculously hot, and a bit of a romantic with the lunch and flowers and all. He must have some fatal flaw I can’t see. Is it a small penis? He has a small penis, doesn’t he?” Sarah sighed dramatically. “Pity.”

Mindy was still reeling from the onslaught, but managed to shake her head and respond, “Trust me, he has lots of flaws.” She paused for a moment, “Although admittedly a small penis is NOT amongst them,” she finished, smirking a little as Sarah’s eyes widened and she smiled wickedly.

“So…how ‘not’ is ‘not’, you know?” Sarah asked, holding her fingers a few inches apart “Say when,” she demanded. Mindy only raised her eyebrows as Sarah slowly moved her fingers apart, shaking her head slightly as Sarah paused at one point. “Really??” Sarah asked, continuing to move her fingers apart, “Well now I’m just concerned for your safety.”

At this Mindy broke apart, laughing until her breath came in gasps. “Seriously Sarah, where have you been hiding this ya perv? Have I really been so sad that you didn’t dare risk an inappropriately timed sexual innuendo? I’m must have been worse than I thought.”

Sarah smiled a little sadly, “You were fine Mindy, just maybe not completely yourself, “ she paused, rising from her chair to make her exit. “It’s nice to have you back though.”


	10. Chapter 10

Mindy chewed her thumb thoughtfully as she debated the phone in her hand. She didn’t want to be afraid, but she was a bit. But she was also tired of denying herself what she wanted. It felt like she’d been doing it for months and she was so damned tired of it. She took a deep breath and dialed.

“Mindy is everything okay?” Danny sounded slightly breathless as he answered her call.

“Everything’s fine,” Mindy reassured him. “I, um, I know you just left, but I wanted to ask you something,’ she said, the hesitation clear in her voice.

“Sure Min, anything,” Danny replied.

Mindy cleared her throat and asked, “Would you like to go on a date with me?” Danny’s answering, “Really?” was so soft Mindy almost didn’t hear it, but she gave a reassuring, “Mmmhmm.”

“I’d love to Min,” Danny replied, the smile audible in his voice. “How’s tomorrow night for you?”

“Oh I think I can clear my social calendar,” Mindy joked breezily. “Pick me up at 7. We’ll go to dinner, okay?”

“Okay.”

***

Mindy smoothed the clingy fabric of the dress over her belly one more time, struck by an uncharacteristic twinge of doubt about her appearance. She used to love dressing for dates, but dressing for a date with a new guy when your hot, single and successful is one thing; dressing for a date with your ex-boyfriend and father of your illegitimate unborn child rather another. She turned back and forth, examining the result of her efforts in the mirror and sighed. She loved the dress, and dammit she was going to love it on her. The coral colour was gorgeous and the open, square neckline took advantage of the extra curves that she’d decided were her favourite pregnancy benefit. She straightened her shoulders, tossed her hair over one shoulder, and headed in to the living room to wait for Danny. 

She didn’t wait for long, Danny’s sharp knock sounding on her door a couple of moments later. Mindy took one last deep breath and swung the door open, her smile at the ready.

“Hi Danny,” Mindy’s stomach fluttered a little at the sight of Danny, trim and handsome in his button down, shifting nervously on her threshold. “You wore a tie,” she said, smiling more widely. “You look great.”

For his part Danny had been stunned into inaction when he’d caught sight of Mindy, and his heartbeat stuttered a bit as he struggled to bring himself back. “You look,” he stumbled, his mind racing desperately in an attempt to find a description that didn’t include the words ‘edible,’ or ‘jesus fuck I’d like to ravish you on the entryway floor,’ “beautiful,” he finally breathed out. His eyes roamed greedily over Mindy, taking in the way the dress hugged every curve, stopping not far past that gorgeous ass of hers, leaving a long expanse of smooth leg below. He knew he was being obvious, and maybe a little creepy in the way he was ogling her, but he couldn’t seem to help himself.  
Mindy could feel Danny’s eyes devouring her, and he may has well have been doing it with his hands or his mouth the way her body was reacting. Her nerves were on fire, and she felt a warmth pooling low in her belly. She didn’t think he’d ever looked at her with such naked desire before, and for a moment she wanted to forget dinner and drag him straight to her bedroom. But then she remembered she was trying to be smart and adult about their relationship and took a deep, steadying breath. Neither of them said anything for a long moment, until Danny broke the silence. “Dinner?” he croaked, gesturing to the door. Mindy nodded and stepped over the threshold, feeling Danny’s hand burning on the small of her back where he placed it as she walked by. She shifted, leaning ever so slightly in to his hand, and Danny smiled to himself as they made their way down the hall.

Danny had asked Mindy if she minded if he chose the restaurant, and he could tell she was a bit surprised that he’d picked a trendier, upscale place in NoLita rather than the more traditional places he typically favoured. Mindy’s surprise at his choice hadn’t stopped her from teasing him mercilessly over his look of distaste at the raw bar (she secretly agreed that raw oysters had the texture of a lougie, and the sea snails were, frankly, horrifying), and she couldn’t contain the snort of laughter at his face when the waiter had asked him if he wanted the creamed spinach or the pureed cauliflower with his steak. There was practically a thought bubble above his head that read ‘I want a fucking baked potato, you ass.’ A sensible person might have wondered why Danny would choose a restaurant that was so unlike him, that opened him up to so much good-natured ribbing from Mindy. The truth was that Danny loved when Mindy teased him. It made him feel like it was six months ago, and he and Mindy were together, and he hadn’t massively fucked up their relationship. It made him feel at home.

They walked back from the restaurant, Mindy insisting that she wasn’t tired and wanted to enjoy the air. When they arrived at her apartment Danny hovered near the door, not wanting Mindy to feel obligated to invite him in, and wrestling with the best option to say good-bye. He wanted to kiss her goodnight, but wasn’t sure it was what she wanted.

Mindy leaned against the door, looking up at Danny through long eyelashes. He reached out and caressed her upper arm gently, wrestling with competing instincts. Part of him wanted so desperately to crush his lips to hers, to move his hands from her arms and let them roam over her back, her ass, every inch of her. Another part of him though was screaming that he needed to be careful; that whatever this fragile thing was that they had rebuilt, he couldn’t risk ruining it my moving too fast, too soon.

Then Mindy’s small, pink tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip, and Danny felt one, crashing wave of lust that overwhelmed his better judgement. He took Mindy’s face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue skating across her lower lip, searching for the same geography her own tongue had just covered. Part of Danny was still terrified that what he was doing would ruin everything, but he could feel Mindy kissing him back, and when a small moan escaped her lips he felt the twisting in his groin as his need for her grew. When she snaked her arms around his back and cupped his ass he pulled her closer to him a wantonly, a little embarrassed by his need, but wanting the friction of her body against his cock so badly he couldn’t bring himself to care. Mindy’s moans became louder and more frequent as she pushed herself against Danny, and when he shifted his leg between her thighs she ground against him shamelessly. How long they stood there, fully clothed and clutching and groping at each other like teenagers neither could have said, but it was Danny who broke their kiss, peppering her jaw with small kisses in between hoarse whispers of her name. Mindy stood, breathless and panting, her whole body screaming for more, more, more of Danny. Her hands continued to rove over the hard planes of Danny’s body as he rested his forehead against hers, panting slightly.

“Mindy,” he whispered, “I want so badly to stay with you right now. But,” he cupped her face in his hands again and tilted her eyes up to meet his, “I do not want to fuck this up. I want you to be absolutely sure about you and I before we do this.” He hesitated for a moment, and then finished gently, “And I don’t think you’re absolutely sure yet, are you?”

Mindy looked at him for a long moment, drinking in the sincerity in his face, trying desperately to clear away the fog of lust to see what she wanted clearly. “I’m…I’m not…totally sure Danny. I’m sorry,” she said finally.

“Don’t be sorry, Mindy,” he gently caressed her jaw with the pads of his thumbs, “Tonight has been amazing. Spending time with you is amazing. It’s more than enough for now.” He kissed her once more gently on the lips and took a step back. “Goodnight Mindy.”

“Goodnight Danny,” she said softly as he backed through the door, smiling. She closed the door gently behind him, leaning against it, still slightly breathless. She looked down at herself, flushed and slightly disheveled, and horny as hell from the combination of Danny’s attentions and 10,000 gallons of pregnancy hormones, and thought to herself that sometimes being responsible adult about one’s feelings really sucked.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy fluff is fluffy, my darlings. Hope you enjoy!

“Danny, Danny! This is the best part,” Mindy exclaimed, poking him in the thigh with a pink, fuzzy-sock covered foot. “She’s going to run and confess everything to him, even though it’s right before his wedding. And it doesn’t even work! It’s so heartbreaking!”

“Wait, Jennifer Garner doesn’t get the guy of her dreams and that’s your favourite part of this movie?” Danny asked, bewildered.

“Well, she doesn’t get him RIGHT AWAY, Danny but, like, true love prevails,” she glanced over at Danny whose forehead was still wrinkled in confusion. “Just watch the movie Danny. You’ll see.”

“I was watching the movie but then you poked me and told me this was the best part so know I’m talking about the movie instead of watching it,” Danny complained. Mindy ‘sshhed’ him vigorously and he just threw up his hands, turning his attention back to the screen. When the final scene arrived and the 13 year old protagonist was ecstatically embracing the 13 year old love of her life, Mindy turned to him happily, “See? I TOLD you,” she said with satisfaction.

“Yeah you told me Min,” Danny replied, with a good-natured roll of his eyes. With a contented sigh Mindy scooted further down the couch, planting both her feet in Danny’s lap, wiggling her toes and looking at him pointedly. He just smiled and grasped the fuzzy foot nearest his hand and Mindy gave a satisfied groan.

“Mark Ruffalo is so adorably rumpled in that movie,” Mindy sighed. “Actually he’s adorably rumpled all of the time. It’s kinda hot. It almost makes me want to listen to him when he talks about the environment and stuff.” She groaned again as Danny picked up her other foot, but the groan turned in to a sharp “OW!” as she took a baby foot to the kidney.

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked anxiously, dropping Mindy’s foot and shifting closer to her.

“Nothing,” Mindy replied, reaching over to squeeze his hand reassuringly. “Your daughter is just practicing kung fu on my internal organs. No big.” She shifted awkwardly in an effort to get comfortable, and couldn’t help but notice Danny staring intently at her belly, a small smile on his face. “Do you want to feel her kick, Danny?” she asked gently.  
Danny’s eyebrows shot up and he scanned Mindy’s face intently. “Yeah? It’s okay?” he asked, his hand already moving hesitantly toward Mindy’s belly. Mindy just smiled and nodded, taking Danny’s hand gently in hers and placing it on the lower half of her abdomen. 

“She’s got a foot going gangbusters over here,” Mindy said, placing Danny’s hand near the spot she last felt the small, sharp pain. Danny held his hand perfectly still, with a look of concentration that made Mindy smile; and the look of wonder his face when the little foot struck again was priceless. Mindy felt him increase the pressure of his hand, squeezing a little as though to capture their baby’s tiny appendage in his own. Mindy could see his eyes glassy with unshed tears, and she couldn’t help but reach over and pinch his cheek gently. “Hey softie,” she said teasingly, “you've felt a thousand kicking babies. Keep it together.” The soft expression on her face took all the heat out of her words, and Danny just smiled and put his other hand on Mindy’s abdomen.

“Yeah, but this one’s ours, Min,” he whispered softly, leaning down closer and crooning, “Isn’t that right baby girl? You’re the best baby ‘cause you’re Mommy’s and mine, right princess?” Danny’s hands had, without him really noticing, begun caressing the ever-growing swell of Mindy’s belly as he spoke softly to the baby. 

As Mindy looked down at Danny’s dark head huddled over her belly, felt his hands roaming gently, and heard his quiet voice as he spoke to their baby, she felt a swell of affection sweep through her. She reached down and threaded her hand in Danny’s hair, carding through it gently as he continued his baby-centred monologue. He looked up at her from under dark eyelashes and said nothing for a moment. Then he leaned down and planted a gentle kiss right near Mindy’s belly button and looked up again. “Thanks Min, “ he said, “thanks for…letting me be her Dad.”

Mindy felt her throat tighten, and could only nod. She suddenly wanted more than anything to have the feeling of Danny’s arms around her, so she shifted over on the couch and reached down to tug him meaningfully towards her. Danny was momentarily confused, but shifted himself further up the couch at Mindy’s urging until they were perched somewhat awkwardly side by side. It was only when Mindy silently curled herself towards him, tucking her head into his chest that he understood her intentions. He shifted slightly, and happily wrapped his arms around Mindy, pulling her tightly to him. They lay like quietly for some time, until Mindy’s stomach gave a resounding growl. Danny chuckled in to her hair, and murmured, “Sounds like my girls are hungry.”

“Yep, we’re wasting away,” Mindy mumbled in to his chest.

“Well, I’m pretty sure I know the solution for that,” Danny said, shifting slowly away from Mindy to rise to his feet, “Ice cream,” he stated matter of factly.

Mindy gave a little moan at the thought, “That’s all fine and good Danny, but how do you know I even have any ice cream?” she asked innocently.

Danny looked at her pointedly, one eyebrow raised, and said nothing.

“Fine, you’re right,” she conceded, “Bring the Chunky Monkey and the Phish Food!” she called as Danny made his way towards the kitchen, “I don’t know which one she’s going to want.” Danny returned with the ice cream and two spoons, settling back beside Mindy and holding out both cartons for inspection. Mindy grabbed the Phish Food happily, and settled back in the couch, digging in to the treat with obvious glee. Danny just watched Mindy contentedly, idly taking the odd bite of his own ice cream. 

“Switch!” Mindy said suddenly, holding her carton towards Danny. When he leaned over to hand her his, she grabbed the front of his shirt and kissed him soundly on the lips. Caught by surprise, Danny hadn’t even had time to really respond when Mindy pulled away from him slightly. Her face was still dangerously close to his, her ice-cream sweet breath ghosting over his cheek. He blindly set his ice cream carton down on the table and took Mindy’s face gently in his hands. His kiss was warm, and firm and Mindy responded immediately, nipping gently at his bottom lip as their mouths moved together. They kissed until they were both breathless, breaking contact only slightly; their foreheads resting together, chests heaving. After a moment Mindy shifted back a little further, looking Danny in the eye as she popped the spoon back in her mouth. “Good ice cream,” she said, smiling cheekily.

Danny could only agree.


End file.
